


A Moment Together

by AnarchyAnagrams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAnagrams/pseuds/AnarchyAnagrams
Summary: Chocolatebox fanart of Victor and Yuuri relaxing and having a moment for themselves after all their competitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



[](http://s538.photobucket.com/user/shikamaruneedsanangel/media/yurivicto_1.jpg.html)


End file.
